El regreso de Piers Nivans
by YiluRed22
Summary: Piers nivans sobrevivió y ha vuelto sano y salvo. Pero tiene que enfrentar sus sentimientos por su capitán, que mantuvo ocultos todo este parecer chris no queda atras.Un casamiento insperado y un romance fingido. Nivanfield yaoi. Todos los personajes usados este fic (excepto Celeste ) Pertenecen a CAPCOM.
1. Chapter 1

El regreso de Piers Nivans

(yaoi)

Capitulo 1 - El reencuentro.

3 meses despues .

Luego de aquel incidente en las aguas chinas, no podia dejar de pensar en Piers, no soportaba la idea de que hab a muerto . (No podia haber muerto)  
Pase estos ultimos 3 meses buscandolo, gracias a la BSAA podia conseguir un avion e ir junto con Claire hacia la busqueda de Piers, yo le contaba de como era, de las veces que me habia salvado pegabamos vueltas por aquel lugar pero cada dia se desvanecia mas la esperanza de encontrarlo.  
Aquel 23 de octubre:

El cuartel no pudo prestarme el avion, al parecer iban a ocupar para crear un viaje, pregunte al general y me dijo que irian a investigar en la profundidad de las aguas chinas a ver los restos de aquella plataforma petrolifera (al parecer querian buscar restos, no se de que) Esa noche siendo las 23:56 PM sentado en el sofa del living acompañado de un vino tinto, pensaba en mi soldado me quede dormido

(Capitan yo volver , solo esperame)

al levantarme grito con emocion Piers Piers, y cuando miro a mi alrededor no veo a nadie, sentia un fuerte dolor de cabeza (jamas volvere a beber asi)

Al otro dia .

Miro la hora eran la 7:45 AM, mientras me preparaba un caf me puse a pensar en aquel sue o, qu significaba?... entro a ba arme, y cuando me estaba vistiendo escucho sonar mi tel fono, sin ganas de contestar: -Hola Hola estoy hablando a la casa de Chris Redfield?  
Si, qui n habla..? Soy Charlie de la BSAA, Chris escucha ayer por la tarde cuando fuimos a investigar las aguas chinas en aquella plataforma encontramos algo, al parecer es una crisalida . La trajimos en el cuartel.  
Que? Una crisalida tengan mucho cuidado puede salir un monstruo de ah , respondi exaltado (en cuanto escuche crisalida recorde que Piers fue el ultimo en inyectarse la cepa)  
No te preocupes Chris la crisalida ha roto y sali un ni o de unos 7 a os, no lo podemos reconocer pero tiene un brazo lastimado y una cicatriz en la cara.  
¿Un niño? (respond exaltado y sorprendido) ¿como se llama?  
Ya le hemos preguntado, pero solo dice acordarse de ti y no para de preguntar por ti, ser mejor que vengas al cuartel tal vez tu lo reconozcas Bueno ya voy para alla.  
Bien le avisare al general, cuando vengas te informare mas, adios.  
Al oir esas palabras, me visto y voy hacia el cuartel.

Despues .

Cuando llego, entro y veo a un soldado que parece ser medico del peloton y le pregunto sobre el ni o, me mira y me dice usted es Chris Redfield?, si muy bien sigame esta en la habitacion 25, le sigo por varios pasillos, muy bien es aqui, adelante pase nomas yo le informare al general que ya vino, muy bien gracias Cuando entro en la habitacion miro a aquel ni o y lo veo mirando por la ventana,(creo que soy capas de ser un pedofilo por este chico) sin dudar pregunto emocionado y ya con lagrimas en mis ojos Piers? Eres tu? Se voltea me mira detenidamente y me dice capitan? Voy hasta el me arrodillo lo abrazo y llorando le pregunto: C mo es que sobreviviste a esa explosion? Me mira confundido diciendome que explosion?

Me besa en la frente y me dice solo puedo recordarlo a usted capitan. Sollozando le digo yo te ayudare a recordar aunque me cueste la vida. (Me costaba mucho creer que era el con ese aspecto y esa cicatriz, lo mas importante era que mi soldado volvio) Mas tarde Piers se quedo dormido en mis brazos y esa noche me quede con el, siendo las 5:32 AM me levante pero el seguia durmiendo lo acoste en la camilla y salgo afuera, encuentro al general, con su permiso general capitan Chris Redfield; mucho gusto, general Mike Sorrenstay digame que se le ofrece:  
Necesito llevar a este ni o con una amiga, aunque usted no lo crea ese ni o es Piers Nivans un soldado que estaba en mi cargo en la plataforma petrolifera en la aguas Chinas, que? Piers Nivans? Incre ble como sobrevivi a esa explosion, cuando lo encontraron estaba en la crisalida, esa debe ser la razon por lo cual sobrevivi , gracias a la crisalida, si me permite necesito llevarlo a un laboratorio para que sea examinado y saber porque esta asi , pero claro llevelo lo mas pronto posible.

Muchas gracias general ya mismo lo llevo.

Cuando volteo para ir a buscar a Piers el general pone su mano en mi hombro y me dice la BSAA necesita de ti, necesita que vuelvas.

Me volteo y le sonriendo le digo no me cabe la menor duda en volver pero necesito a mi soldado con migo.

Lo necesito a mi lado.

Fin del capitulo 1.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2-Por respuestas 


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3-Respuestas impresionantes 


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4-Mi hogar 


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5-Desesperacion... 


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6-Finjiendo amor. 


End file.
